


Удивительный случай

by Avasonta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Этот день не предвещал ничего необычного. День и день, все как всегда. Но что-то перевернуло мировоззрение нескольких детей в одночасье...
Kudos: 2





	Удивительный случай

Этот день не предвещал ничего плохого.

Три ребенка лет десяти — два мальчика и девочка — лежали в тени деревьев, отдыхая после тяжелой тренировки. Их учитель уже ушел, и они заслуженно отдыхали, урывая тихий клочок безмятежности и спокойствия.

Беловолосый мальчик лежал на спине, подложив под затылок руки и закинув ногу на ногу. Он задумчиво рассматривал голубое небо, на котором не было ни облачка. Рядом с ним, лёжа на боку, дремала блондинка. Ее коротко остриженные волосы светлым ореолом лежали на траве, заставляя невольно мягко улыбнуться.

Последний ребенок сидел и, прислонившись спиной к дереву, наблюдал за небольшой змейкой, обвившуюся вокруг предплечья. Ее светло-голубые кольца приятно холодили кожу. Змейка подняла свою маленькую голову и немигающим взглядом вперилась в золотые глаза мальчика. Он на это лишь мягко улыбнулся, осторожно погладив светлую чешую кончиками пальцев.

_Хлоп!_

Среди деревьев послышался негромкий хлопок, словно в ладоши. Орочимару нахмурился. Змейка сползла с его предплечья и скрылась где-то в траве. Мальчик толкнул плечи своих сокомандников, заставляя их проснуться. Те нехотя поднялись, немного сонно глядя на него.

— Тише. Там кто-то есть, — прошептал Орочимару, указывая рукой в сторону деревьев.

Ребята окончательно проснулись и насторожились, быстро поднимаясь на ноги.

Из-за дерева осторожно выглянуло лицо ребенка. Широко распахнутые глаза удивленно смотрели на детей, а взлохмаченные белые волосы в тени немного отливали голубым.

Ребята удивленно переглянулись. Они не ожидали увидеть кого-то еще на полигоне, причем так близко к ним.

— Выходи, — громко сказала Цунаде.

Мальчик робко вышел из-за дерева. Он маленькими шажками подходил, как-то странно к ним приглядываясь. И чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее становилось, что он был старше их года на два.

Теперь они могли внимательней его рассмотреть. Хитро прищуренные золотые глаза, бледная кожа и едва заметная улыбка казались смутно знакомыми. Длинные рукава кимоно скрывали его руки. _Знакомый вид…_

— Каа-чан? — сказал он приятным голосом. _Знакомая интонация._

Ребята удивленно уставились на Цунаде, вещь она единственная среди них была девочкой.

Та сама в ступоре застыла. Но…

 _Они ведь совсем не похожи.  
_  
Да и Цунаде была младше этого мальчика.

_Так кто он?_

— Кто ты? — с нажимом спросила Цунаде, продолжая рассматривать мальчика.

— Меня зовут Мицуки, — сказал он.

Но тут мальчик посмотрел на Орочимару и, счастливо улыбнувшись, быстро подошёл к нему. Орочимару попробовал отступить назад, но Мицуки его опередил. Его руки странно удлинились — словно они были без костей! — и сграбастали брюнета в крепкие объятия, причем в несколько оборотов. А потом прислонилась щекой к черной макушке.

Глаза брюнета шокировано распахнулись. Он попытался хотя бы пошевелиться, вот только все его попытки не увенчались успехом. Его держали очень крепко, но при этом так… нежно и аккуратно, что ли? Так, как обнимали бы близкого человека… Но Орочимару того совсем не знал.

_Так кто он?_

Следующие слова опять заставили всех впасть в ступор:

— Каа-чан… — так мягко и нежно пропел Мицуки, что хотелось усиленно улыбнуться, но это было невозможно — шок, всё-таки, был сильнее.

Стиснутый в объятиях Орочимару пораженно застыл. Он… каа-чан?..

_Откуда он знает про.?_

— Т-ты чего несёшь? — хором спросили Цунаде и Джирайя, затем удивлённо переглянувшись.

— Мицуки, ты что вообще несёшь?! Орочимару же… мальчик!.. — прокричал Джирайя, возмущённо всплеснув руками.

— Непра-авда… — нараспев ответил Мицуки. — Орочимару — каа-чан, — и продолжил, довольный, как кот, тереться щекой о черную макушку.

Тут ребята начали замечать определенное сходство у Мицуки с Орочимару. Те же чуть прищуренные золотые глаза, та же едва заметная довольная улыбка, тот же оттенок кожи… Только голос, одежда и волосы другие. А так — практически копия.

— Да что за чертовщина?! — словно у воздуха спросила Цунаде.

И из-за деревьев ей прозвучал ехидный ответ:

— Да вот не знаю даже… — тихо прошелестел чей-то приятный и чуть шипящий голос. — Мицуки, сколько раз тебе было сказано, чтобы ты не шастал по лаборатории?! Тем более тогда, когда я работаю с порталами!.. Тем более со временем!..

На полигон быстро вышла черноволосая женщина в светлом кимоно, очень похожем на то, что было надето на Мицуки. Но как только ей на глаза попался Мицуки и обнимаемый им Орочимару, она как-то странно и мягко улыбнулась.

— А… теперь понятно… Мицуки… — она уже хотела разразится грозной тирадой по поводу того, что Мицуки могло куда-то в прошлое или в будущее занести и он бы оттуда вряд ли выбрался, но мальчик быстро ответил:

— Да, каа-чан?.. ну посмотри, она твоя копия! — весело заявил Мицуки, оборачиваясь на нее и утаскивая за собой до сих пор обнимаемого Орочимару.

— Милый мой, то, что она на меня похожа, вовсе не означает, что она это я, — вздохнув, брюнетка подошла к мальчику и нежно растрепала его светлые волосы.

Команда Сарутоби в шоке смотрела на разворачивающуюся сцену. Появился, словно из воздуха, мальчик, потом заявил, что Орочимару — девочка и его каа-чан, а теперь ещё появилась женщина, выглядящая как взрослая… Орочимару?

— Какая же ты милая в детстве… — женщина чуть нагнулась, заглядывая в лицо Орочимару. Она (или всё-таки он?) шокировано смотрела (смотрел?) на свою взрослую копию и судорожно думала, откуда они вообще взялись. Женщина мягко сверкала золотыми глазами и ласково потрепала по макушке. — Чи… — Орочимару судорожно дернулась и с каким-то странным выражением лица посмотрела на взрослую-копию-себя.

_Мама тоже так меня называла…_

На глаза невольно навернулись слезы. Женщина посмотрела ей в глаза и стёрла соленые дорожки с детской щеки.

— Ну-ну, не плачь… Не надо… — взрослая Орочимару нагнулась к уху своей маленькой копии и прошептала: — вот тебе мой совет… несмотря ни на что, живи и будь счастливой. И да… не изучай киндзюцу. Вредно для здоровья. Правда, — тихо усмехнулась и выпрямилась, на прощание ласково растрепав ее черные пряди. — Мицуки, пойдем. Пора домой.

— Угу… — Мицуки с сожалением отпустил тихо плачущую Орочимару. Она опустила голову, занавешиваясь своими длинными волосами и отгораживаясь от внешнего мира. Мицуки посмотрел на это и ласково потрепал ее по черной макушке.

_Совсем как мама… Она такая же…_

— И ещё… Джирайя, Цунаде… Любите Орочимару. Несмотря ни на что. И слушайте ее советы — она никогда не ошибается…

И, взяв Мицуки за руку, повела его к деревьям. Но мальчик извернулся и, помахав на прощанье рукой, бросил:

— Мы ещё увидимся! Обещаю! — и широко улыбнулся.

Они исчезли в вихре пламени так же быстро, как и появились.

Цунаде и Джирайя ещё некоторое время смотрели туда, где исчезла эта странная парочка… матери и сына?.., а потом молча переглянувшись, подошли к Орочимару и крепко обняли ее, успокаивая. Они осторожно гладили ее по голове и по спине, чувствуя, как в тихих рыданиях заходятся ее плечи, как медленно намокают от слез их одежда…

Было странно видеть и чувствовать обычно спокойную Орочимару плачущей. Она же как столп спокойствия в их команде. Если она спокойна — то все более-менее хорошо, а иначе…

Они ещё долго стояли вот так, обнявшись. Даже тогда, когда слезы на щеках Орочимару высохли, оставляя за собой горьковатый привкус…

_Они запомнили твои советы…_


End file.
